


Poetic Comfort of the Moon

by pieandart



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: It was done.Vanessa was dead, his birth father was dead, his Apache father was on a ship back to his land, and his chosen father was planning a new expedition: to the Alps in search of consolation.Ethan found himself lost between the house that was lent to him and the streets in search of mindless work to keep him busy. It was during one of these anxious strolls through London that he came across a known place. The apartment complex of someone he could possibly consider a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mostly for me, so the chapters may vary in size and it might not be one of my most polished pieces. Still, I do hope someone else can enjoy it.

It was done.

Vanessa was dead, his birth father was dead, his Apache father was on a ship back to his land, and his chosen father was planning a new expedition: to the Alps in search of consolation.

Ethan found himself lost between the house that was lent to him and the streets in search of mindless work to keep him busy. It was during one of these anxious strolls through London that he came across a known place. The apartment complex of someone he could possibly consider a friend. 

His body itched for proximity, for the shoulder of a friend, for anything, but his hands felt empty and his heart didn't feel any worth. Looking away from the sky, from the window, he walked towards the market where there was a small bakery. It was early in the morning and the smell of fresh bread called out like whisper.

The broad man had a kind smile on his face as he entered the door. A little bell hung from the door and made a fairy-like sound as he walked in and up to counter. An old woman attended to his money and soon he was out of there with a few hot loaves of bread and a jar of milk.

He hesitated at the door before finally knocking and as he heard the shuffling of feet he tried to look a bit softer, as if he didn't feel like he betrayed the world.

"Yes?" Victor asked through the crack he opened the door, the usual disdain in his voice.

"Victor. I... Came to see how you were." He gestured to the paper bag in his arms and the scent of food visibly wooed him.

"Ah, yes. Come in." He opened the door hastily and closed it as soon as the other stepped inside.

They sat by a table the doctor had quickly emptied of a variety of things and for some time there was a comfortable silence as they shared the bread and milk. It seemed to be a mutual agreement of grief.

"Are you... With Sir Malcolm?" The doctor asked, awkward as ever.

"He's gone traveling."

"Another expedition?"

"No, no. I think he's just..." He looked up and sighed.

"I see." He ate another bite of bread and wondered why this man was in his house. "And you?"

"He left the house for me. I've been doing odd jobs around town."

"Hm." There was silence again, but something lingered in the air. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were. We were in this together." He lied.

"Well, thank you, but I'm quite fine." Victor mumbled.

"I guess I'll be going then." Ethan grabbed his hat from the table. He was letting his hair grow again and it wasn't to his liking.

"Oh. Uh..." Dr. Frankenstein thought of something to say. "If you come by any medical affairs, please. Come see me." He tried not to sound desperate, but it's hard to hide something you're not entirely aware of. It ripped a longing smile out of the other and for a second Victor only stared.

"Will do." He put on his hat with a smile. "Oh, and if you ever need a bodyguard or..." He looked around for an excuse. "Some help around here." His eyes went back to the doctor's. "You know where to find me."

His smile suddenly disappeared as he became aware of why he'd been there anyways and he looked down. Victor followed his eyes to his feet and smiled sadly in sympathy before opening the door for him to leave.

The next time it happened was a bit more than a week later. It was different in many ways, but the most significant was the stains of blood on the sleeves of his coat. As the night became day Ethan woke up in the gutters. There was blood on his hands and trash thrown over his body. He managed to clean his hands and pat his coat clean, but the sleeves were lost. Chance had led him there in that familiar neighborhood once more.

This time he didn't smile so large when he went into the bakery and his eyes moved fast. He carried the warm paper bag with jittery arms and took short breaths up the stairs. He raised a hand four times to knock before truly knocking, still hesitant. The door opened just the same as before, but this time as soon as Victor saw his visitor, he opened the door to silently let him in.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked while shutting the door.

"What? I'm fine, why?" Ethan hadn't meant to be so defensive. The other seemed amused as he crossed his arms over his chest with a grin before pointing to his sleeves. "Oh. It's not mah blood." He said it like it was a pardon and Frankenstein took it without question.

"So. What did you run into?" The doctor sat at the table once more and accepted the bread with ease.

"What d'you mean?" Ethan hadn't realized he didn't have any reason for being there.

"Well, you're here. You must need me for something...?"

"I." Reality struck back to him, finally operating fully consciously again. "I was actually wondering if you needed _me_." He played it smoothly. Victor coughed a piece of bread, going into a small fit. Something in the fragility of it made Ethan smile as the doctor recomposed himself.

"Why..." He cleared his throat. "Why would _I_ need _your_ services?"

"You don't." Ethan agreed and looked around. "But I bet you can use another pair of hands around here."

"I'm quite fine on my own, thank you." There was a bite in his voice that said he didn't depend on anyone. There was silence once more. "But, uh." He looked up as if convincing himself to say the words or trying to convince himself otherwise. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some help. I _have _been meaning to organize everything in here for a while now..."

"When can I start?" Ethan asked with a smile too big, a heart too giving and Victor laughed. In truth that was what he'd been looking for more than anything else: a familiar laugh. And Victor's contrasted on his morbid complexion just as it did Vanessa's demonic one. Maybe it was something about the greenness of their eyes, he wondered.

"Well, I mean... It's not a job. I can't pay you." The words seemed to hurt coming out and they were broken little pieces.

"I guarantee I have nothing better to do on Sunday mornings." The thought of not having to hear the church bells ring so close every Sunday was welcoming.

"Well, then. Sunday it is." The doctor concluded and Ethan took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't wait until Sunday.

The next time they met was before the day they'd plan to meet. It was dark and raining heavily. Victor was scurrying through the streets trying to get home. He'd just gone to visit a new patient, and although treating a flu bored him immensely, he needed the money. Nearing his house he ran into a sturdy man, but before he had time to curse the Gods he didn't believe in, he recognized the teasing smile.

Instead of shoving through and walking the next block to his house he let himself be led under the marquis away from the water. 

"Looks like it'll be like this for a while." Ethan said softly and Victor wondered how he was able to maintain that softness with so much suffering.

"Yes, I suppose it will." He should've gone home, but something about the man kept him there. "I like it."

"Which part?"

"Mostly the electricity. The strikes of lighting across the sky, the rumble of thunder." Victor waved his fingers across the sky as if drawing them. "I'll never understand the fright it brings people." He could only think of Lily then.

"People tend to be scared of what they don't understand."

"Perhaps if it were true for us, we would be better off."

"Maybe..." Ethan knew it wouldn't be the case for him. "Would you go back if you could?"

"No." He took a deep breath, wanting to say something else. He couldn't find the words.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Ethan pointed to the window next to them and only then did Victor notice they were in front of a bar.

"I don't drink spirits." He meant to say yes.

"It's okay. They have water." He smiled, pulling the other in. Victor couldn't help but smile, rolling his eyes.

It was something strange, unexpected, to have spent so long together and never run out of things to say. First Ethan asked where he'd been and they spent a long while talking about his patient. Then Victor asked about the United States and the other was glad to tell everything that wasn't his own. Soon the people started leaving the bar, but Victor seemed unaware as usual, focused only on one thing.

The doctor barely realized he was getting up and leaving behind Ethan without a single moment of silence, going on and on about the electrical system he was working on. The way he explained was passionate and it filled Ethan with a kind of hope. Too soon they were at Frankenstein's door and only then had he realized they left the bar.

Ethan leaned on the doorway and Victor wondered if he kept talking and opened the door, maybe Ethan wouldn't stop him. The smile on his face suggested that maybe he'd listen to the doctor all night if no one stopped him. He opened the door, still rambling. Ethan hesitated to go inside before sighing.

"Victor." He seemed upset to stop him with an apologetic smile.

"...then it'll go through and... Oh." The doctor stopped his rambling with a snort and shook his head. "I apologise for boring you with this, I-I get caught up in it."

"You didn't bore me at all, it's just... Well." Ethan smiled sheepishly pointing out the window. "Sun's rising and... I did promise to help you out, though I thought I might sleep a bit before."

"The sun's..." Victor repeated thinking how absurd that was before looking through the dimly glowing window. "Oh, wow. I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey it's fine. I liked spending the night with you."

"Really?" It didn't seem possible, he snorted. Ethan smiled sincerely.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep too."

"No! I mean, you- you don't _have_ to go, I mean, I... I can't sleep during the day anyways and... Well." Victor's eyes were glued to the floor as he stumbled on a chair, but he could still feel the smug look on him. He took a quick breath as his typical pessimism crept into his mind. "I mean, you must want to go home to sleep. Sorry, I-"

"No. I'm alright. Hungry though." Ethan continued smiling strong as those green eyes met his. Now he was certain it was his fault those pale cheeks were filled with pink. It sparked something in him and he realized he still had a beating heart in his chest. "How bout I go get us that breakfast?"

"You aren't... Going home?" 

"Not unless you want me to." Without thinking he threw a wink at the doctor. The way his eyes went wide and all the color under his skin went straight to his cheeks as his body tensed made the other realize what he was doing and suddenly take a deep breath almost matching his expression. "I'll be right back."

Chandler quickly slipped out of the apartment and into the streets. A part of him wanted to run away and leave Victor alone forever. Everywhere he went he brought disaster it seemed. That thought made him take a deep breath and walk towards the bakery because Victor bled without disaster, tragedy. All the books on his shelf were either dedicated to heart wrenching tales and poems or medicine. Maybe that's why it seemed like something's been missing in him even though he wasn't so close to Vanessa.

It was a lot like the energy that came off of Vanessa, but... Different. While she bled what she had, Victor bled the want for it. Truth was, there wasn't a single tragedy in his life. Not really. Especially not that Ethan knew. Frankenstein lost people he had, but nothing that had felt his or permanent anyways. Everything he lost, was everything he never really had. All the intensity in his soul and the thirst for something as intense was never really put to good use. Maybe helping Vanessa helped fill some of that. His children were probably the closest he ever came to a poetic kind of suffering.

Ethan was unsure of what to do about the doctor, but he seemed to need whatever this was as much as him so maybe... Maybe he should keep going. It was nice. Hearing him talk about all of those things so passionately. He could definitely get used to looking into those green eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them already. He bit his lip before going back up the stairs, paper bag warm in his arms. He knocked.

"Ju- just a minute!" The nervous panic in the doctor's voice made Chandler raise an eyebrow in question. He opened the door a minute later slightly out of breath and with a smile. "Okay, come in!" He opened the door wide and inviting.

"What in the world...?" Ethan chuckled, looking around.

"Well, I- I thought maybe it would be good if I cleaned things up a bit. I mean... It's- it's better for me too." Too soon his pride became awkwardness. "I mean, I just... I just put some things away."

"Right." Ethan smiled. "It's nice."

"Please, sit." Frankenstein pulled a chair to the uncluttered table, smiling again. The other nodded, smiling and sat down.

When Victor turned his back, Ethan took him in. He changed his clothes and put on perfume. The older man wondered what his intentions were. Suddenly he realized how little they knew each other. Last he knew Victor was in love with his cousin and not once had de mentioned her.

"So, tell me about _you_, Doc." He threw as Victor sat down.

"I- I'm really not that interesting."

"What? Don’t tell me you were born to a wealthy family, studied your whole childhood then went to a university and ended up being just another doctor in London?" Ethan guessed and the other laughed.

"Yes... Yes! That's. That's precisely it."

"And what makes you different from the other doctors that have the same story?"

"Well, I... I've tried all my life to overcome death. Th- there's also the, uh, poetry I suppose. I mean, maybe I didn't study as much as a child as much as I read books."

"Overcome death." Ethan pondered over it. "How would you do that?"

"I, uh. Electricity." He couldn't tell him. If Ethan found out and decided to dig into it, he'd discover Lily as his old lover Brona.

"And, have you gotten any results?" There was curious enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes. I have gotten quite a few, but... Flawed psych and difficult to tame." He started into the table, thinking of Henry's experiments. "I mean! Animals and such. Of course."

"And you've never tested it on humans?" Ethan knew he was hiding something.

"I- I mean, I- I- Have." He turned his eyes back to the table. "It- it didn't work." The lie tasted the iron in his mouth.

"Hm." Ethan stared at him for a while, wondering where his trust had gone. What could be so awful that he couldn't say it to the man that murdered the love of his life?

"Thank you. For, for the breakfast. If you'd like to go... You can leave now. I'll be fine."

"Alright. You ain't gonna want that helping hand today?" He stood up.

"I believe I've already occupied too much of your time." Frankenstein walked closer to the door.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I'll stay as long as you like, Doc." Now he was testing his boundaries and he knew it.

"Well then. You can stay, but I must work."

"M'kay. I'll help."

During the day Frankenstein mostly prepared medicine in vials and had Ethan cleaning everything up. By lunch the place looked much better. Without question or discussion they headed out together to eat. Similar to the night before, they never ran out of things to say, tales to tell. There they were, laughing together on the way home and Ethan smelled a familiar scent. Quickly he looked around and spotted his target buying a ticket for the theater.

"Oh, hey." Ethan patted Victor's shoulder before leaving in that close direction. "I'm surprised to see _you_ around here. Even more so alone." He flashed a big smile.

"Ethan!" The younger face smiled back the same.

"Dorian."

"Well, seems I'm not alone anymore. Would you care to accompany me?" He pointed to the header with the name of the play.

"Maybe some other time. I'm helping out a friend today. You... Do you know Doctor Frankenstein?"

"Frankenste...." Their eyes met as Victor grew closer and they both froze. "Not very well, I'll say." Dorian was a master of masking his face, but the scent of anger was something peculiar to the wolf's nose. "I just hope you know what you're getting into." His voice was quiet, meant only for Ethan's ears.

"Don't worry about me." Ethan smiled. "See you around, Dorian." He risked squeezing the back of his neck, lightly pulling at his hair.

"Mr. Chandler." The breathless way he said his name made Ethan smirk. "Come visit me soon." Dorian called after him.

"We'll see." Ethan called back, already walking away with Victor.

"You know that man?" Victor asked too quietly, hands clutching the other's arm.

"Dorian? Heh. Yeah." He stopped under a marquise. "Why are you whispering?" He put his hand over Victor's on his arm.

"It's just that... he's not- he's _different_." He wanted to scream and say that he was a monster, that he didn't die even being shot in the heart, that he took Lily away and that he was dangerous.

"Different?" Ethan didn't know what to think about that and what Dorian told him. "_I'm_ different too."

"Like... Like _him_?" The horror in his voice broke Ethan's heart. He really thought Victor was better than this.

"Well, yeah. I like guys too. I didn't think you of all people wo-"

"I- I- That's not- Not what I'm talking about." Victor stuttered, cheeks flushed.

"Oh. Well then, what are you talkin' about?" Ethan suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. Victor took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go back." He pulled the other by the hand, determined and serious. 

"So?" Ethan asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Well, I suppose you're probably the only person that might believe me. I firmly believe he's... Immortal."

"What?" He laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"I..." Victor was beginning to hyperventilate. "You- you've done things you regret, yes?" Ethan nodded, suddenly somber. "Killed people, I mean... Without having to?" Another nod. "So have I." There was a moment of silence where they searched each other's eyes. "I tried to kill him." He whispered.

"How? _Why_?"

"I shot him in the chest. Thank you, by the way, for teaching me how to use a gun."

"You _what_?!"

"Please." He grabbed Ethan's arm. "Understand I wasn't well. I was... Sick. With jealousy and I thought he'd stolen my cousin away."

"That- that sounds like him." Ethan let go of the breath he was holding, letting his body relax again. "And you're _sure_ the bullet hit him?"

"Straight though his heart."

"And?"

"And nothing! He bled and laughed and kept... Dancing. They were dancing. They kept dancing as if nothing had happened. Even with all the blood."

"Wow. That's... That's one hell of a story, doc." He needed a drink. "And your cousin?"

"She... Stayed with him for a while then... Then she left."

"Well, I'm sorry for ya." He squeezed Victor's arm back. "But... There's just one thing."

"What?"

"You said people. Who else'd you kill?"

"As.. as a doctor, I can either pray for a miracle, let it go on or... Show mercy. When science can't help anymore. I don't pray and... I can't bare to let the meaningless suffering go on for nothing." His eyes were directed to the table, but all he could see was the pillow over Brona's face. Of course that time he had second intentions, but if he didn't it would have ended the same way.

"Brona..." He choked on her name as though he could see the same. "Didn't she deserve mercy?"

"Yes." Frankenstein nodded, looking into his eyes and begging to be seen.

It took a few seconds for a reaction, but Ethan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, threatening. For a moment he felt like killing the doctor who had just confessed to killing one of his lovers. He loosened his grip and held Victor's wide eyed face gently before tugging lightly at the back of his hair.

"Thank you." He huffed out. "I... I almost did it, but... I couldn't. I wanted it to stop, but... I thought I could never kill someone I loved." He laughed sadly, letting go. "Though I killed Sebane, then Vanessa." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "You should tell me to leave."

"You killed Sebane? I thought it had been the witches."

"No." He whispered. "Victor." He pleaded.

"But why did you kill _him_?" Victor had his thinking face on, two steps away from Ethan's chair and already pacing around in thought.

"You... You don't know what I am, do you?" It was whispered.

"I know you're a killer. That you're strong and have a range of fighting abilities. That's why Sir Malcolm hired you. Though I never stopped wondering why you thought your blood couldn't be used for a transfusion." He stopped and scavenged Ethan's body with his eyes and if somewhere there would be an answer. "You don't look like a vampire of any kind we met and you eat, well more than a normal person, but many people do." He walked close to him and grabbed his face to examine. The second he realized how close they were he let go and looked down.

"Remember the prophecy? Who would save the world?"

"Lupos Dios. The wolf of God. We never did figure out what that meant, did we?"

"_I _stopped it."

"So, then? You're _The Wolf_?" Victor laughed. "Sent by _God_ to _save the world_? That's ridiculous."

"Every full moon I turn into it. I can't control myself. I just..."

"Turn into _what_?" The tension was as palpable as Victor's disbelief.

"You don't believe me." Ethan laughed. "After everything we've seen together!"

"Mr. Chandler, I'm not sure what you want me to believe. That you turn into a monster? Just because of the _moon_?"

"You just told me Mr. Grey's immortal! You've seen vampires, witches and you can't believe _this_?" Now he was yelling.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, but how have I never seen it? _No one has!_ I've been in your life for how many years now? I've never once heard anyone say _anything_!"

"Sebane saw." Ethan whispered. "Sir Malcolm... Vanessa. They knew." It was silent as the tension turned into sorrow. "My... My Appachee father. He... He turned me. All the Appachee were wolves. Their prophecy said that-" he huffed and shook his head. "The _last_ Appachee would defeat the darkness."

"You're not an indian."

"Yes, well... Didn't seem to matter." He stared at his hands and suddenly the blood in them was heavy. His eyes burned with tears and he felt like a child.

"Ethan." Victor put his hands over the other's. "It's absurd, but... I mean, you saved the _world_. I still can't quite believe it, but... I saw the sky go dark and..." It still felt like a dream to him, but it had been real despite how absurd it was. "You, my friend, saved all of us."

Ethan held his hand back and they stared into each other's eyes in mutual thanks. It was a pleasant moment and they both caught themselves smiling. Victor pulled away ever so lightly, worrying about overstepping and Ethan held his hands harder, pulling him closer. Frankenstein's hands were cold and sweaty opposed to Chandler's dry warm ones. The doctor only stared innocently at all of his pleasant facial features. The American's gaze was less innocent, biting his lip unconsciously as his eyes traced that pale neck, those plump lips.

Ethan raised one hand to touch, unable to stop himself without good reason. He held Victor's face, sliding his thumb along the cheek. His skin was much drier than it looked and it was smooth under his fingers. He was frozen in place, staring into those golden eyes. The way he looked gave Ethan a kind of sadistic hunger and he wondered how far he could go. Slowly he slid his hand down to his neck, wrapping it there. Little by little he put more pressure on it.

Victor's heart was loud and fast in the quiet room and as the hand squeezed his neck harder his hands flew up to meet it. He held Ethan's wrist with both his hands, but he didn't pull. The golden eyes staring back into his green were warm and soft and Victor was certain he couldn't do anything to him. Suddenly he asked himself how this man could possibly kill someone. He smiled and reached his face, holding it gently.

"I'm sorry." Ethan choked out. Clutching Victor's shirt now, almost begging for mercy.

"I'm not strong like you, but I _am_ smart. There's a syringe in my pocket that could put you to sleep in seconds." His hands were shaky like his words, yet his thumbs were precise when he wiped the tears away. "D- don't cry."

Despite his words and the needled tool in his pocket, he was almost certain he lacked the agility to go on with his backup plan. It hadn't even been a plan to start with. Chance had left the thing there instead of back on the shelf. All Victor could really do then, was look terrified.

"I'm sorry..." They were barely words, more a breathless heave in the middle of the tears and shaky hands. Then he saw the doctor's wide eyes and pulled in a wet breath. "Why are you scared _now_?" He croaked, irritated.

"What?" Victor used all his breath on that word, like it all just left his lungs without his say.

"When I.... I could've killed you and you only smelled like fear the second I squeezed. Then nothing. Not a single bit. And just now you reeked of it."

"You- you can _smell pheromones_?" It was like he'd just discovered a new planet.

"What?" The reaction surprised Ethan.

"I'm sorry, Ethan... M- maybe seeing you cry scares me far more than death." He gave in for a moment. "Now, please, I hope you realize how you've piqued my interest in you abilities."

For a second Chandler continued processing what the doctor had first said while all Frankenstein could do was try to forget it. There was still a puddle in the wolf's eyes and he blinked it away, noticing his hands still held the other's shirt. Ever volatile in his emotions and just hating resisting his desires, Ethan pulled Victor, who was wanting for an answer, closer, smashing their lips together.

The shock that hit Victor could only be defined as electric and he stumbled backwards. Ethan was quick to follow, moving his lips down his jaw to his neck. Soon they hit the table and the doctor was holding onto Chandler like he was drowning, too confused to know what to do.

Chandler's brain had shut down momentarily and he felt like water filling in whatever shape it he was being placed in. Frankenstein's neck was salty from the street and his waist seemed to be just right in Ethan's hands under his shirt. Skin just cold enough to be refreshing against his own that felt like it was boiling underneath.

The world began making sense again over a minute in and Victor pulled in a deep breath before pushing the other away. It took a second for Ethan to regain his reason and look into those big green eyes with a question.

"Do you want me to stop?" He didn't know if he could.

"Yes." There was a sudden electric chill in the room as everything went perfectly static. "No." He broke out, wanting the warm gold in those eyes to bleed into him.

"I..." Ethan wanted a pause after feeling like he was zapped into a halt, but he didn't know how it worked. Searching Victor's face he found as anxious kind of fear, precipitation. Before he could say anything else, the doctor clutched onto Ethan's shirt again and pulled him back to his lips.


End file.
